Technical Field
This disclosure relates to digital photography, and more specifically, to synchronizing a frame rate of a time lapse image sequence.
Description of the Related Art
Action cameras may capture a variety of activities, such as sports and action sequences, which are performed by users. When the action camera is mounted to the user, some activities introduce relatively high amplitude motion that results in unstabilized video or image sequences. Examples of such activities include running, biking, swimming, equestrian sports, and so on. During running, for example, the running motion creates a rhythmic up and down movement that results in a recording that has an undesirable vertical motion as the camera moves up and down after each step. A similar problem may occur when a camera is mounted to a moving object such as an automobile, motorcycle, bicycle, or flying vehicle (e.g., an unmanned aerial vehicle).